Один раз живем
by StasyRed
Summary: Иногда так хочется махнуть на все рукой... Но стоит ли?..


_Все равно расскажет. Рано или поздно._

Он всегда чувствовал, когда лучше потеребить ее, поприставать с вопросами, а когда просто дождаться, чтобы она сама дозрела и поделилась тем, что на душе. И хотя сегодня и ежу понятно, о чем именно пойдет разговор, а исходя из ее настроения... вернее, даже не настроения, а состояния, и поворот этого разговора тоже был ясен, он ни о чем не спрашивал. Лежал головой на ее коленях под бубнеж телевизора и смотрел вверх, на нее. Точнее, на ее подбородок - Сумире-тян уставилась в пространство и хотя и гладила его по голове, но так, словно под ее рукой было нечто неодушевленное. С таким же успехом она могла барабанить пальцами по столу.

Он ждал. И дождался: после второго бокала Сумире "отмерзла" и всхлипнула - раз, потом другой, потом ладонь на его лбу задрожала... Он осторожно разогнул пальцы ее второй руки, стиснутые вокруг тонкого стекла как вокруг глотки злейшего врага, вернул бокал на стол и сжал ее ладонь.

\- Момо... Они... Они сказали, что им кое-что не очень нравится, и придется пройти еще несколько обследований.

Он совершенно спокойно (мысленно поздравляя себя с отличной выдержкой) пожал плечами:

\- Кое-что? А что именно? - она помотала головой - "не знаю". - Ну, понятное дело... Забыла, как тебя кровью рвало? А мигрени? А температура? Тут простым медосмотром не отделаешься, само собой, нужны и другие обследования... Ага, еще-еще! - подставил шею и блаженно полузакрыл глаза: - Да, да, тут!

Момо был сейчас ужасно забавным, и на губах Сумире против ее собственной воли появилась улыбка. Правда, она почти сразу исчезла.

\- Момо-о... - ее глаза подозрительно заблестели. - Мне страшно... У этого врача такое лицо было... А голос... Он так хмурился...

\- Как "так"? Так? - Момо сдвинул брови и скосил к носу глаза. - Или так? - он вдобавок высунул язык.

Она не оценила шутку. Похоже, даже ее не заметила.

Такеши вздохнул.

\- Вот и хорошо, что тебя напугали, Сумире-тян, - заметил он, словно невзначай, следя за выражением ее лица сквозь сомкнутые ресницы. - Так тебе и на... а... ай! Ай-яй-яй! За что?! Больно же! Ухо-ухо-ухо! Отпусти! - ухо стало горячим и огромным – наверное, с ладонь, не меньше. И пульсировало от боли так, словно в нем сейчас колотилось сердце. - Так тебе и надо, Сумире-тян! - упрямо повторил он. - Может, хоть теперь будешь посерьезней относиться к себе! А то живешь так, будто в шкафу у тебя запасное тело на вешалке висит!

Интересно, где он нахватался этих интонаций? Поди, у Руми с ее вечной заботой...

\- Торчишь на работе по ночам, куришь, как паровоз, ешь на бегу... - предусмотрительно прикрывая ладонью многострадальное ухо, он повернулся, чтобы лежать на ее коленях лицом к столу, и пододвинул к краю тарелку с недоеденным карри. - А как же я, а?.. Кто меня будет кормить, а? Где я буду жить?

Такеши зажмурился и внутренне подобрался. Ответ последовал незамедлительно:

\- Что значит "я"?! Что значит "кто"?! Что значит"где"?! То есть вот как ты ко мне относишься? Кормить? Жить? Тебя только это интересует! Бесчувственное животное! А ну, отдай тарелку! И кыш у меня с коленей! Кыш!.. Мирумиру!.. Иди сюда!..

Дремлющая на коврике у обогревателя собака с надеждой приподняла голову и замолотила хвостом по полу.

\- А-а!.. - он обхватил ее обеими руками вокруг талии и уткнулся носом в живот. - Сумире-тян, Сумире-тян! Не надо!.. Я пошутил! Не только кормить, не только жить!.. Я о тебе беспокоюсь! Правда!.. Сумире-тян! - шаловливо улыбнулся ей снизу вверх и сразу посерьезнел. Поднял руку, погладил ее по щеке.

Еще дуя губы - больше для вида, чем действительно обижаясь, она вернула на стол тарелку, и Мирумиру, понурившись, поплелся на свое место. Увидев, что Сумире снова потянулась к бутылке, Такеши с намеком придвинул и свой бокал, но она делиться не собиралась. Он смотрел, как она пьет вино вперемешку со слезами, и его кадык невольно дергался вверх-вниз в такт ее глотательным движениям.

Вдруг она всхлипнула и поставила вино на стол.

\- А если... А если у меня рак?.. Они всегда сначала скажут "нам не нравятся анализы", а потом сразу "вам осталось два месяца"... Значит, я умру? Да? Говорят, чем моложе, тем быстрей он разви...ик!.. развивается!..

Такеши устало выдохнул, приподнялся и сел, подставляя ей плечо.

\- Прекрати говорить глупости, Сумире-тян. Тебе еще никто ничего не сказал.

\- Нет, у меня точно рак!.. - она собралась было поплакать ему в свитер, но отвлеклась на недопитый бокал - сделала глоток, потом еще один - долгий, допив все до капли, потом проинспектировала бутылку и мрачно убедилась, что та окончательно и бесповоротно пуста. Попытку продолжить процесс заливания горя вином Такеши пресек на корню: и так-то она отрубится максимум через полчаса и завтра поутру будет маяться головной болью - страшно подумать, чем все может закончиться, выпей она еще хоть каплю.

Сумире подергалась, но Момо держал крепко. А еще он был теплым и удобным. Она подобрала на диван ноги и уткнулась ему в плечо.

\- Не хочу умира-ать...

Он погладил ее по затылку.

\- И не надо. Сходишь к врачу, тебе выпишут лекарство, и все прой...

Разумеется, его никто не слушал и не слышал:

\- Господи, мне ведь всего тридцать!.. Что я видела, что успела?

\- Гарвард, - подсказал он.

\- Ни-че-го, - подчеркивая каждый слог тычком в плечо, сообщила она. - Все время куда-то бежала, кому-то что-то доказывала, что-то оправдывала, куда-то спешила... Даже полюбить не успела!.. - она встретила его вопросительный взгляд и поправилась: - Толком... И меня тоже... никто...

Он молчал, и когда она развернулась к нему всем телом, встретил ее привычным объятием.

\- Момо, мне так страшно... А вдруг они действительно что-нибудь у меня найдут, а?..

Она опять уткнулась носом ему в шею и предслезно засопела. А он, гладя ее по спине, смотрел на ее ноги в шерстяных носках и ни о чем не думал. Просто грел.  
Собой.

Как собака.

_Собака. _

Возможно, даже плюшевая.

Взгляд отыскал четвероногого собрата, и, каким-то шестым чувством это почувствовав, Мирумиру приподнял голову и вопросительно махнул хвостом.

_Вот-вот. _

\- А я ведь замуж хотела выйти... Детей родить... - язык у Сумире начал заплетаться, и слова получались неповоротливыми, неуклюжими. Она поерзала и задвинулась ему на колени. Такеши захотелось заскулить. Тихо, по-собачьи. - Хотела быть счастливой... И ничегошеньки... А теперь уже поздно...

\- Ничего не поздно, Сумире-тян...

Странно, вроде, он выпил совсем немного, почему же губы такие непослушные?..

\- Нет, поздно!.. - капризно возразила она и подняла голову, пытаясь строго взглянуть на него из-под полуприкрытых от вина и усталости век. - Что ты понимаешь!..

\- Ничего, - согласился он, осторожно проводя рукой по ее волосам. - Сумире-тян?..

Она не отстранилась - сидела у него на коленях и смотрела в пространство между ними невидящим хмельным взглядом.

\- Я даже не успела... - голос становился все глуше, и чтобы разобрать слова, Такеши бессознательно приблизился к самому ее лицу. Ее ресницы дрогнули, взгляд сфокусировался, но похоже, последний стакан ее все-таки догнал, потому что Сумире-тян назидательно погрозила ему пальцем и сообщила: - Не успела!.. А ведь мы всего один раз живем!

\- Один, - на всякий случай согласился он: за любой неосмотрительный шаг поддатая хозяйка строго карала. В лучшем случае это заканчивалось для него тычком. В худшем - лишением сладкого, купания и ласки.

\- Дурак ты, Момо, - по недолгому осмыслению подытожила Сумире.

И вдруг закрыла глаза и поцеловала его. Очень решительно. Словно выполняя долг перед родиной.

У него перехватило дыхание, да так внезапно, что даже в груди заломило. Руки, ноги, мысли - все превратилось в желе, и он обнял ее, чтобы она не свалилась... не провалилась сквозь него. Она целовала его лицо - сосредоточенно, ответственно, старательно, а он сидел с вытаращенными глазами и, не моргая, смотрел на складочку между ее решительно сдвинутыми бровями.

Но это продлилось недолго, потому что потом его глаза тоже закрылись.

Дальнейшее он помнил плохо. Хотя нет - не плохо, но как-то странно: он четко знал, что было и чего не было, прекрасно помнил, о чем думал в тот и в этот миг, но происходящее было настолько ирреальным, что собственные эмоции, собственные ощущения в памяти не зацепились. Словно все происходило не с ним. Словно он смотрел на это со стороны. Смотрел и слушал свои и ее вздохи и стоны.

Он помнил, как она раздевалась под его... - если напрячься и вспомнить, то... да - оторопелым взглядом. Помнил свои "Сумире-тян, не надо... Сумире-тян, ты пьяна" - судя по всему, не слишком настойчивые, коль скоро она не приняла их во внимание, а он с готовностью поверил в "Ик!.. И...иди к черту, Момо, я так хочу". Помнил, как она взяла его руки и положила их себе на грудь. Помнил, как он замер в этой позе, словно глиняный болванчик, а она пыталась стащить с него футболку. Футболка, понятное дело, не снималась.

Следующий фрагмент был смазан в памяти, так что эту мизансцену сразу сменяла другая, где он растерянно сидел на кровати с распакованным презервативом в руках, а на кровати перед ним спала Сумире. С трусиками на щиколотке.

Он с трудом удержался от желания плюнуть, а еще лучше - высморкаться в презерватив и живописно разложить его на полу у кровати, чтобы раз и навсегда отучить ее напиваться до беспамятства. Вместо этого он засунул его на самое дно мусорного ведра, а на нее надел пижаму и укутал под подбородок одеялом.  
И пошел в ванну.

Было ли ему стыдно?

Скорее, нет, чем да. В конце концов, оба были пьяны. И первый шаг сделала она. Он, со своей стороны, постарался, чтобы ей было хорошо. Он послушно исполнил ее желание. Как и положено...

_...собаке? _

Поэтому ему так паршиво?

Она наверняка и не вспомнит наутро о случившемся.

Все произошло только потому, что она думала, будто вот-вот умрет.

* * *

...- Момо!.. - Сумире с порога кинулась ему на шею и расцеловала в обе щеки, что на трезвую голову случалось крайне редко: как и всякая хозяйка, она считала, что целоваться с домашними животными крайне негигиенично.

\- Сумире-тян! Опять! - глядя, как она спинывает с ног туфли и неверными полупрыжками-полушагами движется по коридору, вздохнул он. - Ты же на глазах спиваешься.

\- Цыц! - она строго погрозила пальцем и начала выгружать из бумажного пакета коробки, пакеты и, конечно же... - он опять вздохнул: бутылку вина. - Момо, у меня все в порядке! - одним взмахом откупоривая и разливая вино по покорно подставленным им бокалам, сообщила она ликующим голосом. - Я буду жить!..

\- Я ж так и говорил, Сумире-тян, - улыбнулся он, пробуя вино на язык и с неудовольствием глядя, как она одним духом ополовинивает свой бокал.

\- Говорил, говорил... Господи, я как в аду эти дни жила!.. Не представляешь, какая тяжесть с души свалилась!.. - она допила вино и тут же налила себе еще. Он торопливо подвинул коробку с конфетами, и она благодарно улыбнулась, погладила его по руке. - Какой же ты у меня умница, Момо!.. - рассмеялась, легла, раскинув ноги на пол рядом со столиком - как была, прямо в деловом костюме, и начала кататься с боку на бок, стиснув в объятиях диванную подушку. - Как я счастлива, если б ты только знал!.. - отшвырнула подушку и дернула на себя его.

Он был не против. Совсем не против, но через минуту-другую после начала этой возни, когда то он, то она оказывались сверху, соприкасаясь всеми имеющимися у них частями тел, он почувствовал легкий... дискомфорт и попытался выпутаться из ее рук.

Сумире едва ли обратила на это внимание, продолжив веселиться - она пила вино, кидалась конфетами, потом потребовала "консольной сатисфакции" и три раза подряд убила его персонажа в какой-то мордобойной игре, потом снова пила, после чего устроила просмотр любимых моментов рестлинга с демонстрацией избранных приемов...

К концу вечера Такеши чувствовал себя счастливым, усталым и побитым. Пара синяков завтра точно обнаружится. А может, и не пара.

Сумире в конце-концов угомонилась, и последний матч он досматривал - вернее, не досматривал уже в одиночку: привалившись спиной к дивану и подсунув под бок подушку, она уснула прямо под рычание бойцов и рев зрителей.

Он выключил телевизор, сгреб и отнес все объедки на кухню, растоптав по дороге попавшуюся под ногу конфету. Набросил на Сумире плед, чтобы не замерзла, пока он возится, разобрал ее кровать и притормозил у двери в ванную комнату. Неуверенно тронул ручку и вошел. Даже не включив свет, словно эти придало бы происходящему некую официальность, он умылся, почистил зубы и покосился на душ, словно тот мог прочитать его мысли. И наказать за них. Кипятком. Или - что актуальнее - ледяной водой.

Но что странного, если человек перед сном принимает душ? Наскоро сполоснувшись и даже толком не вытершись - так и напялил пижаму на влажное тело - он вернулся к Сумире.

Она спала все в той же неудобной позе. Он взял ее под мышки и потянул вверх, забросил себе на плечо, крякнув - вес у хозяйки был совсем не балетный, и отнес в спальню.

\- Сумире-тян... Сумире-тян...

Она промычала что-то, поворачиваясь на бок и пытаясь зацепить одеяло - сначала рукой, потом ногой...

\- Сумире-тян...

Он расстегнул пуговицы ее блузки - пиджак остался валяться там, куда она его швырнула перед "мастер-классом по рестлингу", нашарил и потянул вниз молнию на юбке...

\- Сумире-тян...

Пижама, как всегда, лежала под подушкой, и он переодел ее, сосредоточенно и уверенно - совсем как в прошлый раз. Разве что не настолько бережно, словно пытаясь разбудить.

Хотел ли он, чтобы она проснулась?

Да.

Зачем?

Чтобы...

_...чтобы дать ей понять, что он не собака? _

Что он не только собака?

В конце концов, не только она живет один раз, верно?..

\- Сумире-тян...

Он облизнул губы и опустил голову к ее груди.

* * *

...Но она не проснулась.


End file.
